All That You Have Left Behind
by heldin-delta
Summary: Der Krieg tobt: Tausende sterben, die Seiten scheinen geklärt. Nur bei wenigen kann man sich nicht sicher sein und Draco Malfoy gehört dazu. Dass er dem Held der Zaubererwelt mal sehr nah stand, ist ihm mehr Hindernis als Hilfe.
1. Chapter 1

„Hast du eigentlich wirklich jemals geglaubt, es würde sich etwas ändern?"

Die Frage hing schwer in der Luft, wie ein übler Geruch, und das Silber in den Augen ihres Gegenübers flackerte leicht.

„Nein."

Die Antwort war kalt, endgültig und nicht einmal ein Ansatz von Verzweiflung oder Trauer schwang in dem kleinen Wörtchen mit. Seine Meine blieb emotionslos wie stets, und doch regte es sie heute mehr auf als je zuvor.

„Was sollte das Ganze dann?" fragte sie nach einer Weile, in der sie ihrer Wut gestattet hatte, in ihr hochzukochen wie giftige Galle, „warum hast du das dann getan?" Eine Sekunde lang hielt er ihrem Blick stand, dann wandte er seinen Kopf zum Fenster und starrte durch die Gitterstäbe auf die aufgewühlte See. „Ich bin ein Slytherin, Granger", erwiderte er schließlich, und trotz seiner Gefängniskleidung, seinem verklebten Haar und seines ungewaschenen Körpers klang immer noch der altbekannte überlegene Spott in seinen Worten mit, „wir sind selbstsüchtig."

Sie schnaubte leicht und warf ihr Haar zurück, leicht irritiert darüber, dass selbst 8 Monate Azkaban seinen Stolz nicht hatten brechen können, und folgte dann seinem Blick raus aus der tristen 9m²-Zelle auf eine Welt, die gerade von einem Sturm geschüttelt wurde – ähnlich wie ganz Europa vom Krieg. „Dem Dunklen Krieg", wie der Prophet ihn betitelt hatte.

„Aber nicht dumm", gab sie zu rück, und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hoben sich seine Mundwinkel wieder, fielen aber so schnell wieder in ihren Ausgangszustand zurück, dass sie nicht sicher sein konnte, dass sie es sich doch nicht nur eingebildet hatte.

„Was willst du hier, Granger?" fragte er dann, seine Stimme plötzlich müde, die Augen immer noch starr auf das Meer gerichtet, „man wird euch schon informieren, sollte ich randalieren, flüchten oder sterben."

Auch wenn sie seine Augen nicht sehen konnte, so war sie doch erschrocken über die verhaltenen Sehnsucht, die überdeutlich in seinem letzten Wort mitschwang. „...sterben..."

Wie ein Gebet, eine stille Bitte war das Wort über seine Lippen gehuscht und sie wurde unwillkürlich blasser. Und ärgerlicher, wie sie mit Genugtuung feststellte. Ärger war besser als Mitleid.

„Ich weiß, dass du es nicht warst", sagte sie dann, und beobachtete zufrieden, wie sich sein Adamsapfel daraufhin abrupt hob und senkte.

„Du irrst dich", antwortete er, seine Stimme belegt, „Ich war es. Es gibt Zeugen. Vertrauenswürdige Zeugen." Kurz sah er sie wieder an, seine Augen voller stummer Anschuldigungen. Sie räusperte sich.

„Getäuschte Zeugen."

Stille folgte diesen Worten, und das einzige Geräusch waren die satt auf den Steinboden aufschlagenden Regentropfen. Leicht verspätet bemerkte sie, dass kein Glas den Gefangenen von den Launen der Natur schützte und schauderte innerlich in Erinnerung an den heftigen und kalten Winter, sich jetzt erst allmählich verabschiedete. Kein Wunder, dass er so ausgemergelt aussah.

„Mein Urteil kann nicht zurückgenommen werden", sagte er dann, wieder den gewohnten Tonfall von Langeweile und Arroganz annehmend, als ginge es hier nicht um sein sondern um das Schicksal eines völlig Fremden, „es ist also völlig gleichgültig, was du zu wissen glaubst."

Sie holte tief Luft und sah zu Boden, ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt. „Ich bin eine Unansprechbare, Malfoy", meinte sie schließlich, „ich kann dich hier raus holen, wenn ich will."

Wieder schnellten seine Augen zu ihr herüber und eine kleine steile Falte hatte sich auf seinem Nasenrücken gebildet. „Wieso solltest du das tun?"

Wie knetete ihre Finger und biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe, sich der Ironie ihres Angebots vollauf bewusst. „Wir brauchen einen Spion."

Ein trockenes Lachen entrang sich seiner Kehle, das in dem kleinen Raum ein unheimliches Echo hinterließ. „Die Rolle hatte ich schon", gab er zurück, „und damals habt ihr mir nicht getraut. Wieso jetzt?"

Sie hob den Blick, ein kleines Lächeln auf ihren Zügen, das ihre Augen funkeln ließ. „Weil ich jetzt sicher bin, dass du ihn liebst."

XXX

Er wanderte langsam durch die Gänge Hogwarts, jeder seiner Schritte fast schmerzhaft laut in seinen Ohren nachhallend, und seufzte lautlos. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass das mal passieren würde, aber der allgegenwärtige Lärm fehlte ihm. Seit die Schule zum Hauptquartier des Ordens umfunktioniert worden war, hatten sich das früher immer präsente Gekicher und Geplapper auf ein Minimum reduziert, und alle Gespräche wurden fast ausschließlich im Flüsterton abgehalten. Die erste Zeit hatte er die Ruhe durchaus genossen, aber 4 Jahre waren definitiv genug der Stille.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und bog um eine Ecke, nur um beinahe mit einem offenbar völlig in seine Gedanken versunkenen jungen Mann zusammen zu stoßen, der offensichtlich schleichen konnte wie eine Katze, da ansonsten wohl auch seine Schritte zu hören hätten sein müssen.

„Potter", stellte er wenig beeindruckt fest und kräuselte leicht seine Lippen, „passen Sie auf, wo Sie hinwandern."

Der Angesprochene hob den Blick und zog provokant eine Augenbraue hoch. „Weil ich sonst unheimliche Gestalten auf den Gängen treffen könnte, Professor?" fragte er scheinbar unschuldig zurück.

Er knurrte leise und verengte die Augen. „Sollten Sie nicht ebenfalls in der Großen Halle sein", fragte er dann, den Kommentar Potters übergehend, „Ihre kleine Freundin wollte uns doch etwas zeigen."

„Hermine ist nicht meine Freundin", erwiderte der Gryffindor leicht genervt, „außerdem bin ich nicht eingeladen."

Dieses Mal war es an ihm, seine Augenbrauen hochzuziehen, ein leicht süffisantes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sieh an, war da etwa eine Sache, die sogar der großmagische Harry Potter nicht erfahren durfte, er allerdings schon? Sein Interesse an der bis eben noch als leidig empfundenen Versammlung stieg um einiges, und er gönnte sich einen kurzen, abwertenden Blick auf seinen ehemaligen Schüler.

„Welch ein Pech", sagte er schließlich und schob sich an dem Dunkelhaarigen vorbei, mit neugeweckter Eile auf die Halle zustrebend.

Mit Schwung stieß er die Tür auf, den Blicken der restlichen Ordensmitglieder begegnend, die ihn leicht kritisch beäugten. Anscheinend war er zu spät – nicht, dass es ihm etwas ausmachte. Schließlich hatte Granger diese Versammlung einberufen, und er würde ganz bestimmt nicht wie ein Schoßhund springen, wenn sie ihn rief.

„Ah, Severus", begrüßte ihn Dumbledore, seinen giftigen Blick ignorierend und auf einen Stuhl ihm gegenüber deutend, „dann kann Miss Granger ja beginnen."

Er setzte sich und richtete seine Augen, wie alle anderen auch, auf die junge Hexe, die leicht nervös am Kopfende des Tisches stand und prüfend ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ, ehe sie sich umdrehte.

„Du kannst den Umhang jetzt abnehmen", sagte sie dann scheinbar ins Nichts hinein, woraufhin sich seine Augenbrauen leicht irritiert zusammenzogen.

Dann jedoch erklang ein gedämpftes, raschelndes Geräusch, und alle Anwesenden, ihn eingeschlossen, sogen scharf die Luft ein, als der Schein der Kerzen auf silberblonde Haare fiel. Plötzlich war völlig klar, wieso Potter bei dieser besonderen Versammlung nicht anwesend war – denn dort vor ihnen, die Spuren Azkabans noch allzu deutlich an ihm erkennbar, stand schließlich Draco Malfoy.

XXX

Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis der erste Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet war. Dann vergingen wiederum nur wenige Augenblicke, bis sich die ersten Zaubersprüche formten und er fremde Magie an sich ziehen und zerren fühlte. Glücklicherweise hatte ihn Granger mit diesem ominösen Amulett ausgestattet, das ihn vor den meisten Zaubern schützen sollte.

„Eminisco!" bellte es da laut, und er fand sich nach Atem ringend in der Luft baumelnd wieder, sich innerlich mal wieder die Frage stellend, ob das hier wirklich besser war als die Gefangenschaft in Azkaban. Seine Augen glitten suchend durch den Raum und bohrten sich schließlich in die seines Patenonkels, der nun sanft seinen Zauberstab schwenkte und ihn damit an die Wand beförderte.

Hätte er gekonnt, hätte er gelächelt. War ja klar, dass Grangers Amulettchen ihn nur vor „guten" Zaubern bewarte, während Severus sich nicht scheute, ihn gleich einen dunklen Zauber auf den Hals zu hetzten.

„Relatius", krächzte er leise, und der unheimliche Griff um seinen Hals verschwand. Er fiel reichlich ungrazil zu Boden und rieb sich die Kehle.

Severus blinzelte verwirrt, und Granger positionierte sich – zu seinem stillen Erstaunen, schließlich galt sie als eine der cleversten Hexen seiner Zeit und wer mit ein bisschen Verstand stellte sich schon schützend zwischen eine Herde Auroren und einen verurteilten Todesser? – vor ihm, die Arme ausgebreitet.

„LASST DAS!" zischte sie aufgebracht, und tatsächlich sanken einige der Arme herab. Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass der Arm seines Patenonkels immer noch auf ihn gerichtet war.

„ER IST MEIN GAST, ALSO BEHANDELT IHN AUCH SO!"

„Gast?!" fragte Severus fassunglos, die schwarze Augen zu Schlitzen verengt, „Granger, das ist ein gefährlicher Mörder und verurteilter Sträfling!"

Sie schnaubte bloß und wandte ihm ihren Blick zu. „Erinnern Sie sich, dass Sie Ähnliches schon einmal zu mir gesagt haben und sich damals ebenfalls irrten?"

Sein ehemaliger Hauslehrer blinzelte, ehe er zur Seite sah und dann mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen ebenfalls seinen Arm senkte. Nach und nach taten es ihm die restlichen Ordensmitglieder nach, wenn auch der Zweifel und das Misstrauen immer noch fett in ihren Augen stand und wohl auch nicht so schnell schwinden würde. Er stand langsam wieder auf, um Haltung bemüht, und tat sein bestes, seine aufwallende Magie unter Kontrolle zu halten, die sich in dieser feindlichen Umgebung gegen alles und jeden aufzubäumen drohte. Zu lange war sie in Akzaban unterdrückt worden, zu lange hatte er diesen Hass erleben müssen, zu lange war es her, dass derjenige, der ihn mit einem einzigen Blick wieder zur Ruhe kommen ließ, auch nur seine Anwesenheit registrierte.

Seine Nackenhaare richteten sich auf, und er fühlte mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass eben jener Mensch gerade sehr nah war. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich unwillkürlich und wieder hatte er das Gefühl, als würde ihm die Luft genommen, wenn auch dieses Mal aus völlig anderem Grund. _Wo bist du..._

„ENDARGO!" erklang es da plötzlich von rechts her, und er wurde erneut in die Luft gehoben, quer durch den Saal geschleudert und dann mit unnatürlicher Kraft an die kalte Mauer gepresst. Er zischte vor Schmerz auf und registrierte mit zusammengepressten Zähnen, dass seine jüngst geheilten Rippen durch den Aufprall wieder gebrochen waren und sich die Knochensplitter nun unheilvoll in sein Fleisch bohrten.

„Aber... was...", kam es leise von Granger, und er hob langsam die Lider. Silberne Augen begegneten smaragdgrünen, und mit einem Schmerz, der tiefer ging als seine gebrochenen Knochen, registrierte er, dass in dem einst so bekannten Gesicht nur Ablehnung und Hass geschrieben stand. Innerlich dankte er kurz seinen Eltern für das ewige Training der perfekten Fassade, sodass niemand anderes im Raum wohl mitbekam, wie ihm zum zweiten Mal innerhalb eines Jahres vor Zeugen das Herz gebrochen wurde.

„Re...la...tius", flüsterte er leise, doch dieses Mal wirkte sein Zauber nicht. Seine Magie regte sich nicht, während der Gryffindor ihn mit Blicken aufspießte.

„DU!" rief dieser hasserfüllt, „DU WAGST ES! DIESES MAL WERDE ICH DICH UMBRINGEN, DAS SCHWÖRE ICH!"

Er wagte es nicht, den Kopf abzuwenden um diesem mörderischen Augenpaar zu entgehen, wollte sich die Schwäche nicht eingestehen, dass selbst der Verrat Harrys nichts an seinen Gefühlen geändert hatte. So starrte er nur mit leerem Blick zurück, jede Emotion aus seinen Augen verbannend. Sollten doch alle glauben, was sie zu wissen dachten. Sollten sie ihn doch für das Monster halten, dass sie alle in ihm sahen.

Sollte er ihn doch töten, dann wäre es wenigstens vorbei.

„STUPEFY!" gellte es da durch den Raum, und ein roter Lichtstrahl sirrte durch die Luft, traf Harry in der Brust und ließ diesen leblos zusammensacken. Der Halt um Draco verschwand, und er fiel erneut unsanft zu Boden. Dieses Mal gab er sich nicht die Mühe, wieder aufzustehen, sondern blieb einfach liegen und starrte den Boden vor sich an.

„Mr Malfoy", sagte eine Stimme dann, und er erkannte verblüfft, dass es Dumbledore war, der dort mit ihm sprach und dass er es wohl auch gewesen war, der ihn vor Harrys Zorn bewahrt hatte, „vielleicht sollten Sie sich zunächst erst einmal wieder zurückziehen. Die Gemüter scheinen mir etwas aufgeheizt." Und bevor er wirklich wusste was geschah, erschien ein ängstlich wirkender Hauself, ergriff seine Hand und schnippte in die Finger. Dunkelheit umfing ihn.


	2. Chapter 2

„HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

Er kniff leicht schmerzgepeinigt die Augen zusammen und war versucht, seine Hände schützend über seine Ohren zu legen, als sich die erschreckend laute Stimme erneut erhob, gleichzeitig jedoch seine Handgelenke auf das Bett gepinnt wurden.

„WAS HATTEST DU DA ZU SUCHEN?!"

Er stöhnte unterdrückt und schlug seine Augen auf, nur um das verschwommene Bild seiner besten Freundin über sich hängen zu sehen, die ihn mit Gift im Blick anstarrte. Langsam kehrte die Erinnerung zurück, und seine Benommenheit machte ausgewachsener Wut Platz. Hastig schüttelte er ihre Hände ab und griff nach seiner Brille, sich dann hektisch nach seinem Zauberstab umsehend.

„Wo ist er", grollte er leise, „wo hast du diesen Mistkerl hingebracht?"

Sie seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Harry", sagte sie dann, „vergiss es endlich. Ich habe dir schon tausend Mal gesagt, dass er es nicht war."

Seine Augen verengten sich und er sprang mit einem eleganten Satz aus dem Bett. „Und _ich _habe _dir _schon tausend Mal gesagt, dass du dich irrst! Ich habe es VERDAMMT NOCHMAL gesehen!"

Ein erneutes Seufzen verließ ihre Lippen, und sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du wirst ihn nicht wieder sehen", sagte sie dann, „er ist auf meinen Wunsch hier, und ich habe ihm Sicherheit gewährt."

Er knurrte leise und packte sie an den Schultern. Seine Finger bohrten sich schmerzhaft in ihre Muskeln, aber sie verzog keine Miene sondern starrte ihn nur unbeirrt mit diesem wohlbekannten Ausdruck erduldender Gelassenheit an. „Ich ihm aber nicht", erwiderte er, „und wenn du mir nicht sagst, wo er ist, dann..."

„Was dann, Harry?!" fragte sie scharf, kein Anzeichen von Angst in ihren Augen, „folterst du mich dann? Zeigst du mir Bilder meines toten Ehemanns, meiner verlorenen Familie, der verkohlten Leichen meiner Freunde? Fügst du mir Schmerzen zu?" Sie schnaubte unbeeindruckt und schob seine Hände von sich. „Du bist besessen von ihm", sagte sie dann, „heute genauso wie früher."

XXX

„_WO IST ER?!"_

_Sie seufzte leise und sah ihn leicht genervt an. „Harry, was soll das. Du siehst ihn noch früh genug. Er ist gerade erst zurück, meinst du nicht, dass er..."_

_Er hörte ihr kaum zu, spielte ungeduldig mit seinem Zauberstab und fuhr sich durch sein gewohnt unordentliches Haar. „Ich muss ihn sehen", unterbrach er sie knapp, „es ist wichtig."_

_Ein amüsiertes Lächeln machte sich auf ihren Zügen breit. „Er ist nicht nur deinetwegen wieder hier, das ist dir doch klar, oder? Es ist seine Aufgabe. Lenk ihn nicht ab."_

_Ein feiner Hauch von Röte färbte seine Wangen und er lachte ertappt auf. „Ich weiß. Ich... es ist nur... es sind 2 Wochen gewesen, Hermine!"_

_Sie grinste schelmisch. „Ja, ich sehe ein, das ist natürlich ein Grund."_

_Er kratzte sich leicht verlegen an der Nase. „Also, sagst du mir jetzt, wo er ist?"_

„_Ich bin hier", ertönte es da hinter ihnen, und ein Funkeln, dass sie selten in seinen Augen gesehen hatte, erhellte das Grün zu einem glitzernden Türkis, ehe er sich umdrehte und ein breites, glückliches Lächeln über seine Züge huschte._

XXX

Er betrachtete den Mann vor sich mit gerunzelter Stirn und fragte sich zum wiederholten Mal, was in Gottes Namen Hermine Granger nur dazu gebracht hatte, wirklich zu glauben, dass der Blonde unschuldig war. Aber er vertraute ihrem Urteil, und auch, wenn ihm allein die Gegenwart des Slytherin nicht sonderlich behagte, so fand er sich doch irgendwie damit zurecht. Zumindest besser als der Rest des Ordens.

Die Augen des Anderen, die bisher stur auf das Porträt eines alternden Ritters gerichtet waren, der zeternd sein Schwert schwang und dabei die Gegend um ihn eifrig verwüstete, wandten sich ihm zu. Das Silber verunsicherte ihn wie es auch schon die Augen seines Vaters getan hatten, aber er zwang sich zur Ruhe und ließ sich langsam nieder.

„Sie tun sich keinen Gefallen hier", begann er dann, und der Blonde gab ein trockenes Schnauben von sich. Eine Augenbraue hob sich ansatzweise und gab seinem bis eben ausdruckslosen Gesicht einen Hauch von Spott.

„Wegen der Morddrohungen? Der Verachtung? Den argwöhnischen Blicken, die jeder meiner Bewegungen folgen? Oder den Zaubersprüchen, die jeder Bewohner des Schlosses vermutlich heimlich übt, um mich bei jeder noch so profanen, unerwarteten Regung möglichst schmerzhaft unschädlich zu machen? Weil ich somit vermutlich nicht einmal niesen kann, ohne gnadenlos gefoltert zu werden und daraufhin ungefähr 3 Monate im Krankenflügel zu liegen, da sich jeder Medi-Zauberer weigern wird, mich zu behandeln?" Seine Lippen kräuselten sich auf eine Weise, die ansonsten nur Severus auf solch verächtliche Art beherrschte, und er schlug trotz seiner Worte gelangweilt die Beine übereinander.

„Wegen all dem und noch viel mehr", antwortete er schließlich, sich nicht durch die fast vorwurfsvollen Worte des Blonden aus dem Tritt bringen lassend, „und auch, weil sich nichts ändern wird, egal, was Sie tun."

Zu seinem stillen Erstaunen lächelte Malfoy daraufhin leicht, ein undefinierbarer Ausdruck in seinen Augen. „Ich weiß", entgegnete er bloß und strich sich eine Strähne aus der Stirn. Unwillkürlich schoss ihm die Frage durch den Kopf, wie eine solch kleine Geste soviel Eleganz ausstrahlen konnte – und wie sich dieser ungewöhnliche Mann diese gehobene Art in Azkaban hatte erhalten können.

„Warum sind Sie dann hier?" fragte er dann, seine hellblauen Augen in die seines Gegenübers bohrend und still darauf hoffend, dass es ihm vielleicht diesmal gelang, hinter diese perfekte Fassade kühler Gelassenheit zu blicken, die ihn schon zu Zeiten, als der Blonde noch ein Schüler gewesen war, so irritiert hatte.

Malfoy lachte humorlos auf und wandte seinen Blick wieder zu dem Porträt des Ritters, der daraufhin sofort wieder sein Schwert zu schwingen und Obszönitäten zu schreien begann. „Dass ausgerechnet Sie das fragen, obwohl Sie doch immer darauf so herumgeritten sind...", meinte er sinnierend, ehe er imaginäre Falten aus seiner Robe strich und leicht die Augen verengte, woraufhin das ewige Fiepsen des Ritters augenblicklich verstummte und die kleine Figur sich angsterfüllt in das hohe Gras des Bildes warf, „es gibt nur einen guten Grund, warum ich hier sein könnte. Und den kennen Sie ziemlich gut."

Damit stand er auf und schritt geruhsam aus dem Zimmer, und Dumbledore bemerkte erst ein paar Minuten später, dass Draco Malfoy ihm wohl gerade auf seine seltsame Art gesagt hatte, dass er Harry Potter noch immer liebte.

XXX

Hermine war schon längst wieder gegangen, nachdem er auf ihre letzte provokante Äußerung hin in trotziges Schweigen verfallen war und sie nur noch mit Blicken malträtiert hatte, jedes weitere Wort von ihr mit einem abweisenden Gesichtsausdruck sofort im Keim erstickend. Sie hatte schlussendlich kellertief geseufzt, ihm die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und sanft sein Kinn angehoben, sodass er ihr in die Augen sehen musste. „Du weißt, dass ich Recht habe", hatte sie dann leise gesagt, ehe sie den Raum verließ. Er hatte ihr lange nach gestarrt ohne sich zu rühren, sich nur zu gut bewusst, dass sie tatsächlich die Wahrheit sagte. Er _war_ noch immer besessen, wenn auch heute auf völlig andere Weise. Seine fast krankhafte, ungesunde Liebe hatte sich in den reinsten Hass verwandelt, den er je gefühlt hatte. Nicht einmal Voldemort konnte mit dem mithalten, was schon der alleinige Anblick des Blonden in ihm auslöste. Schon das Wissen, dass Malfoy irgendwo in dem Gemäuer sein musste, brachte sein Blut zum kochen und ließ jedes logische Denken unmöglich werden. Seine Hände ballten sich unbewusst zu Fäusten.

„Na, Potter, in Gedanken versunken?"

Er hob überrascht den Blick und runzelte dann etwas die Stirn. „Ja, bin ich", entgegnete er abweisend, aber nichtsdestotrotz nickte der Andere bloß und trat dann ein, die Tür hinter sich schließend.

„Gut nachvollziehbar." Die dunklen Augen seines ungebetenen Gastes glitten kurz unschlüssig durch das Zimmer, und da Harry keinerlei Anstalten machte, ihm einen Platz anzubieten, lehnte er sich schließlich seufzend an eine Tischkante. „Hör mal, die ganze Situation gefällt mir genauso wenig wie dir..."

„Das glaube ich kaum, Zabini", unterbrach er ihn eisig und verschränkte ablehnend die Arme, „und das sollte dir eigentlich klar sein."

Der Italiener hatte den Anstand, kurz den Blick abzuwenden, ehe er sich leise räusperte. „Ich habe ihn nicht hergeholt, und ich hätte es auch nie getan", begann er wieder, und Harry schnaubte spöttisch.

„Was aber nicht bedeutet, dass du es dir nicht gewünscht hast", erwiderte er unbeeindruckt, und Zabini holte tief Luft.

„Vielleicht", gab er zu, „aber nichtsdestotrotz ist er nicht auf mein Bestreben hin hier. Und ich bin nicht unbedingt glücklich darüber, dass er es ist."

Harry schnaubte wieder und sah von dem Ex-Slytherin weg auf den Boden. „Für dich hat sich nichts geändert", sagte er leise, „für mich jedoch schon."

Ein bitteres Lachen folgte dieser Aussage, und er sah den Anderen verwirrt an. Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Du hast keine Ahnung, Potter. Nur weil ich nicht so offensichtlich leide, heißt das nicht, dass es mir gut geht."

Er blinzelte verblüfft, ehe sich seine Miene wieder verschloss. „Was willst du hier, Zabini?" fragte er dann, „mich davon überzeugen, dass du auch ganz schön arm dran bist? Weil der Mann, dem du seit Ewigkeiten hinterher lechzt, plötzlich wieder greifbar nah ist? Oder weil dieser Mann ein kaltblütiger Mörder ist, der das Wort ‚Gnade' vermutlich nicht mal buchstabieren kann? Vielleicht willst du auch Tipps von mir, wie man ihn für sich gewinnt, als Quasi-Experte. Oder du willst..."

„Ich will", sagte Blaise relativ gelangweilt in seine Tirade hinein, „dass du ihn in Ruhe lässt."

Das brachte den Gryffindor äußerst effektiv zum Schweigen und er starrte sein Gegenüber ein paar Sekunden lang sprachlos an. „Was?!" brachte er schließlich hervor, und der Dunkelhaarige warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Finger.

„Wenn ich noch einmal sehe, wie du ihn verletzt, breche ich dir jeden Knochen in deinem Körper", antwortete er fest und polierte seine Finger an dem Revers seines Umhangs, „und glaub nicht eine Sekunde, dass mir das nicht möglich wäre. Ich könnte es, und ich würde es tun."

Er schluckte unwillkürlich und zweifelte nicht einen Moment lang an der Wahrheit in Zabinis Worten. Das Einzige, das ihm unverständlich war, war das... „Warum?!"

„Ganz einfach, Potter. Weil wir mal Freunde waren, und ich das nicht so leicht vergessen kann wie du."

XXX

„Severus."

Der Angesprochene drehte sich abrupt um und verengte seine Augen. Seine Rechte tastete unbewusst nach seinem Zauberstab, auch wenn er unlängst erfahren hatte, dass selbst seine dunkelsten Zauber kaum eine Wirkung auf sein Gegenüber hatten.

„Ich habe dir nichts zu sagen, Malfoy", entgegnete er tonlos, während ihm der abstruse Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss, dass nicht nur Potter so lautlos gehen konnte, dass selbst die Gänge Hogwarts seine Schritte nicht weithin hörbar machten.

„Ach, wirklich? Keine Worte über Verrat, Mord, Gnadenlosigkeit? Kein selbstgerechtes Mahnen mit dem Zeigefinger, dass du mir früher stets gesagt hast, ich solle nicht einen solchen Pfad beschreiten wie ich es angeblich getan habe?" Der Blonde hob ansatzweise eine Braue, ein erneutes Detail, das ihn vage an Potter erinnerte, und trat einen Schritt näher.

„Angeblich?!" explodierte er wütend und ging um die gleiche Entfernung zurück, die sein ehemaliger Schüler gerade auf ihn zugegangen war, „was heißt hier ‚angeblich', Malfoy?! Du... Du hast..." Ihm versagte vor Empörung die Stimme, und nur das Wissen, dass der Blonde jeden Zauber – solange es nicht das Avada Kedavra war, und dazu war er nicht einmal jetzt im Stande – mühelos abwehren würde, hielt ihn davon ab, ihm das Sectumsempra um die Ohren zu hauen.

Sein Patensohn lächelte nur dünn auf diese entnervende Malfoy-Weise, mit der ihm schon sein Vater auf die Nerven gegangen war, und zog seinen Umhang fester um sich. Das erste Zeichen von Unwohlsein, dass der Blonde bisher gezeigt hatte, und auf eine perverse Weise machte ihn das richtiggehend stolz. „Weißt du, was wirklich seltsam ist, Sev?" fragte er dann leise und wartete gar nicht erst auf eine Antwort, ehe er weiter sprach. „Alle Menschen, die je an mich geglaubt haben, haben diesen Glauben verloren. Und ausgerechnet Granger, die mich – neben Weasley – vermutlich am meisten gehasst hat, will das Gute in mir sehen. Komisch, oder, wie das Leben manchmal spielt?" Er hob den Blick, und zum ersten Mal fiel ihm auf, dass sich an dem Silber nichts geändert hatte. Irgendwie hatte er wohl erwartet, dass etwas von der Kälte und Mordlust, die seine Taten geprägt hatte, auch in seinen Augen zu lesen sein müsste, doch was er sah, hatte damit nichts gemein. Dort in den Tiefen des Silbers schlummerte noch immer dieselbe Seele wie vor etlichen Jahren, und Severus war sich einen Moment lang nicht sicher, ob er darüber schockiert, erleichtert oder verwirrt sein sollte.

„Gryffindors sind nicht gerade für ihre Menschenkenntnis bekannt", gab er schließlich zurück, sich Mühe gebend, sich seinen leicht konfusen Gemütszustand nicht anmerken zu lassen, „du solltest wissen, dass ich darauf nicht viel gebe."

Draco schnaubte kurz und verschränkte dann die Arme - eine Geste, die ihn so sehr an frühere Zeiten erinnerte, dass es fast schmerzte, sie an diesem völlig anderen Menschen zu sehen. „Es gibt wenig, auf dass du viel gibst", sagte er dann und drehte sich wieder zur Tür hin, „zumindest erscheint mir das so."

Und damit ging er, während Severus zum ersten Mal seit Monaten wieder mit sich selbst im Clinch lag.

XXX

An Schlaf war nicht zu denken in dieser Nacht. Zu viele Gedanke schwirrten durch seinen Kopf und ließen ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen, Gedanken, von denen er sich eigentlich geschworen hatte, sie nie wieder in seinen Kopf dringen zu lassen.

Seine Füße führten ihn durch das Schloss, ohne, dass er wirklich wusste, wo er hinging, und so war er einigermaßen verwundert, als er schließlich vor einem kleinen schwarzen Wandteppich stehen blieb, der ihm bisher noch nie aufgefallen war. Der aufgestickte Luchs legte wachsam den Kopf schief und blickte ihn aus grünen Augen wartend an.

„Wer bist du?"

Er blinzelte verblüfft und antwortete, ehe die Frage richtig in sein Hirn vorgesickert war. „Harry Potter."

Der Teppich begann sich zu strecken, wurde größer und breiter, und der inzwischen zu lebensgroßer Form angewachsene Luchs trat zur Seite. Ohne darüber nachzudenken schritt er in das Dunkel, das vor ihm lag, bis er schließlich ein kleines Zimmer erreichte.

Dort lag, vom Mondlicht beschienen wie eine heilige Reliquie, Draco Malfoy und schlief. Sein Körper wurde von einem blassblauen Funkeln umgeben, von dem er annahm, dass es ein Schutzzauber war, und der nur noch mehr zu der unwirklichen Schönheit des Blonden beitrug, die ihn jetzt wieder in vollem Umfang traf und den Atem raubte.

Er fuhr herum und rannte zurück, sich plötzlich wieder von längst vergessenen Dämonen heimgesucht wissend, die er schon lange für besiegt gehalten hatte.

XXXXXXXXXXX

So, ich weiß - einige kriegen vermutlich einen kleinen Knall, weil ich wieder etwas Neues anfange wo doch sovieles noch unbeendet ist. Aber ihr wisst ja - PC-Probleme! Und ich kann derzeit nicht an anderen Stories weiterschreiben, weil mein alter PC (samt FFs) beim PC-Doc ist und hoffentlich geheilt wird, wurde aber nichtsdestotrotz von der Muse getreten und musste daher was Neues beginnen. Ich hoffe, es gefällt wenigstens!

An dieser Stelle großen Dank an alle Reviewer!


	3. Chapter 3

„Ich will hier weg."

Sie wandte überrascht den Kopf und runzelte dann leicht die Stirn. „Es ist noch zu früh."

Der Blonde schüttelte entschieden den Kopf und verschränkte die Arme. „Es mag dich vielleicht mit einer perfiden Freude erfüllen, dass ich hier den Märtyrer spielen darf, aber ich halte das nicht mehr sonderlich lange aus, Granger", zischte er leise, und sie setzte seufzend ihre Brille ab und strich sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr.

„Niemand zwingt dich, dich fast 24 Stunden täglich auf den Gängen aufzuhalten und jeder Konfrontation mit einer idiotischen Angriffslust entgegen zu springen", erwiderte sie säuerlich und lehnte sich etwas in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Seine Augen blitzten gefährlich auf.

„'Idiotische Angriffslust'?! Hast du auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung, was hier los ist? Und ich werde bestimmt nicht einfach nur da stehen, lieb lächeln und nicken, wenn ich beleidigt werde! Ich... Ich bin ein Malfoy!" rief er mit einem Hauch von ehrlicher Empörung, den sie in anderen Momenten sicherlich lustig, in dieser Sekunde jedoch nur völlig unangebracht fand. Eine ärgerliche Falte machte sich auf ihrer Stirn breit.

„Ich habe gedacht, dass du clever genug wärst, eine Weile deinen verdammten Stolz zu vergessen und den Anderen die Chance geben würdest, sich mit deiner Gegenwart anzufreunden!" entgegnete sie giftig, woraufhin er ein spöttisches „Ts!" von sich gab und frustriert seine Hände zum Himmel warf.

„Sie werden sich nicht damit ‚anfreunden', Granger! Es wird sich nichts ändern, und es hätte auch nichts geändert, wenn ich vor allen auf den Knien rumgerutscht wäre und meine Unschuld beteuert hätte! Jeder Tag hier ist ein verfluchter Spießrutenlauf, und ich habe davon endgültig genug!" Seine Faust donnerte wütend auf den Tisch, und ein kleiner magischer Funke sprang von seiner Hand aus auf ihr Glas und brachte das Wasser darin zum Kochen. Sie blinzelte, auf eine schwer zu beschreibende Art beeindruckt, und registrierte irgendwo in ihrem Hinterkopf, dass sie ihn selten so weit entfernt von seiner coolen Grundhaltung erlebt hatte. Selbst zu seiner Verurteilung hatte er die ihm typische stoische Maske getragen, und dass er jetzt so heftig reagierte, überzeugte sie noch mehr als all seine Worte oder Taten davon, wie schlecht es ihm wirklich ging.

„Bald", sagte sie schließlich, und er schloss resignierend die Augen. „Es tut mir leid, Malfoy, aber das muss sorgfältig geplant werden, oder es fliegt sofort auf. Bedeutet dir deine Sicherheit denn gar nichts?" appellierte sie dann an seine Vernunft, und er hob seine Lider wieder. Ein ironischer Blick begegnete ihrem.

„Nein", antwortete er knapp, „ich würde mir lieber selbst eine Hand abnagen, als noch länger als unbedingt nötig mit Har..." Er stockte und wandte den Kopf zur Seite. „Als noch länger als nötig hier zu bleiben", schloss er dann, und sie seufzte leicht.

„Du begegnest ihm doch gar nicht", meinte sie sanft, woraufhin er tief Luft holte und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Solange er so nah ist, wie er es jetzt ist, ist das völlig egal", erwiderte er ebenso sanft, und sie schluckte schwer und fragte sich dumpf, wie Harry jemals daran zweifeln konnte, dass dieser Mann ihn verzweifelt liebte.

XXX

Lautlos ging er durch die Gänge, völlig in Gedanken versunken, und starrte nur auf den Boden vor seinen Füßen. Allmählich wurde es immer schwieriger für ihn, seine Haltung von gelangweilter Ruhe weiter aufrecht zu erhalten, vor allem an diesem Ort, an dem für ihn überall Erinnerungen lauerten wie kleine Springteufel und ihn plötzlich an Zeiten und Dinge erinnerten, die längst der Vergangenheit angehörten und wohl auch nie wieder Gegenwart werden würden.

Es zermürbte ihn und machte ihn müde, und inzwischen sehnte er sich fast in seine Zelle zurück – Kälte, Hunger und Einsamkeit waren allemal besser zu ertragen als die andauernde offenkundige Verachtung, die ihm von überall her entgegenwehte. Wenn man ihn wenigstens ignoriert hätte, so wäre er ja schon zufrieden. Die ewigen Angriffe, die sich auch noch exponentiell steigerten, je größer die Gruppe von Menschen war, der er begegnete, zerrten jedoch mehr an ihm als er sich eingestehen wollte.

Er hätte es sogar geduldig abgewartet, wenn es Hoffnung gegeben hätte. In Azkaban hatte er sich daran klammern können, hatte sich einreden können, dass sich das Blatt vielleicht noch für ihn wenden würde – hier aber war klar, dass sich ihm nie mehr als das bieten würde, was er jetzt schon erreicht hatte. Dass das ausgerechnet Grangers Unterstützung sein musste, nach all dem, was er ihr und ihrer Familie angetan hatte, war zwar reichlich ironisch, aber er nahm es einfach mal als den seltsamen Humor der Götter hin.

Nur mit Mühe hielt er ein Seufzen zurück, schloss stattdessen kurz die Augen und hob sein Kinn noch ein wenig. Er würde niemandem die Genugtuung geben, seinen so vielgerühmten Stolz gebrochen zu sehen. Egal, was sie tun würden – er würde es durchstehen.

Wenn nur nicht die Gegenwart eines gewissen Zauberers wäre, die er so unumstößlich in seinen Nervenenden pulsieren fühlte wie das Leben selbst.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, fiel sein Blick auf einen schwarzen Haarschopf und er hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an, ehe er seine Schritte verlangsamte und schließlich stehen blieb, unschlüssig, was zu tun sei.

Der Andere beobachtete ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf und lehnte lässig an einer Säule, fast so als hätte er schon etliche Stunden in dieser Haltung verbracht, und auf seinen Zügen lag ein so lockeres Lächeln, dass er sich ungewollt erneut in die Vergangenheit zurückversetzt fühlte.

„Zabini", begrüßte er den Italiener schließlich, der daraufhin zwei Reihen blendend weißer Zähne entblößte und auf ihn zu ging.

„Merlin, Draco, ich hatte dich und deine seltsame Förmlichkeit schon fast vergessen", entgegnete er nur und schloss den verdutzt da stehenden Blonden dann ohne ein weiteres Wort fest in seine Arme.

Zum ersten Mal seit er einen Fuß zurück in die Hallen seiner Kindheit gesetzt hatte, fühlte er sich wieder heimisch und ohne, dass es Blaise oder sonst irgendjemand sah, gestattete er sich ein kleines, glückliches Lächeln, das in seinem Strahlen der Sonne Konkurrenz hätte machen können.

XXX

Er war weg.

Soviel war sicher.

Schwer war nur, zu sagen, ob er deswegen erleichtert, frustriert oder verärgert war. Ein kleiner Teil, den er tunlichst zu unterdrücken versuchte, war sogar richtiggehend verzweifelt, weil ihn die lang gemiedene Nähe des Slytherin auf eine völlig idiotische und selbstzerstörerische Weise zufrieden gestimmt hatte und er den Wechsel nun umso heftiger fühlte.

Denn auch, wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, so hatte sich eigentlich nicht sonderlich viel an seiner Liebe für den Dreckskerl geändert. Die Gegenwart des Anderen zu spüren hatte ihm für ein paar Tage das trügerische Gefühl geschenkt, es wäre alles noch wie früher. Als hätte sich nicht seine Welt völlig auf den Kopf gestellt.

Doch das war nicht alles.

Mit dem Blonden in Reichweite hatte er außerdem einen Punkt gehabt, auf den er seine gesamte Wut konzentrieren konnte – seine Trauer über all diejenigen, die er verloren hatte; seine Hoffnungslosigkeit darauf, jemals wieder richtig glücklich zu werden und nicht zu vergessen den unleugnenbaren Schmerz über den Vertrauensbruch, der ihm von Malfoy angetan worden war. Jetzt, wo er nicht mehr da war, dümpelte er wieder ankerlos durch die Gegend und begann die alten, nagenden Zweifel zu fühlen, ob er damals richtig gehandelt hatte.

Schließlich hatte es keine Beweise gegeben, die seine Schuld eindeutig zeigten – nur lauter Indizien, vage Vermutungen und das Misstrauen, das jedem Slytherin entgegenschlug, ihm jedoch noch im Speziellen. Schließlich hatte es im gesamten Orden nur einen Menschen gegeben, der Draco Malfoy je voll und ganz vertraut hatte – und dieser Mensch hatte als Zeuge gegen ihn aussagen müssen.

Er war sich sicher, dass er sich nicht geirrt hatte.

Dass es wirklich Draco gewesen war.

Derselbe Mann, der damals mit ihm zusammenlebte, ihm beim Frühstück gegenüber saß und der ihm beruhigend über den Rücken strich, wenn er wieder einmal aus einem seiner Albträume hochschreckte.

Derselbe Mann, der unter Harrys ständigem Zureden allmählich etwas auftaute und die anerzogene Gleichgültigkeit immer mehr ablegte.

Derselbe Mann, dessen bloßer Blick sein gesamtes Blut zum Kochen brachte und von dem eine einzige Berührung ausreichte, um jegliches logisches Denken auszuschalten.

Dieser Mann hatte vor seinen Augen kalt lächelnd eine große Lücke in die Reihen des Ordens geschlagen, sich wohl bewusst, was jeder einzelne dieser Menschen ihm bedeutete, und hatte danach tatsächlich die Dreistigkeit besessen, seine Unschuld zu beteuern.

Nicht einmal Snape hatte ihm das geglaubt.

_Niemand_ im Orden hatte ihm geglaubt.

Und doch war es nur er gewesen, auf dem der anklagende und völlig fassungslose Blick aus diesen unheimlichen grauen Augen ruhte, als das Urteil verlesen worden war.

„_Azkaban. Lebenslang."_

Er schloss leicht genervt die Lider und schüttelte den Kopf. Es brachte nichts, wenn er sich weiter damit befasste, außer dass er sich so vielleicht wirklich langsam in den Wahnsinn trieb. Sollte nämlich – und das war ihm nur allzu deutlich bewusst – es doch aller Wahrscheinlichkeit widersprechend stimmen, was Hermine ihm nun schon seit Wochen zu erklären versuchte und der Blonde tatsächlich unschuldig war, dann war er verloren. Er hatte es kaum ertragen, Draco verurteilen zu müssen. Mit dem Wissen zu leben, dass er all das jemandem angetan hatte, den er mehr liebte als sich selbst, und das völlig grundlos, würde ihn zerstören.

Er schluckte schwer, sah sich einmal um und blieb dann schließlich vor einer schweren schwarzen Holztür stehen, deren Türklinke die Form einer Schlange hatte. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich leicht – _einmal Slytherin, immer Slytherin_, und er als Gryffindor würde sich wohl nie daran gewöhnen_– _und er klopfte sanft. Er brauchte jetzt jemandem zum Reden, und auch wenn es irgendwie ungewöhnlich war, so hatte sich doch zwischen ihm und dem schwarzhaarigen Bewohner des Zimmers so etwas wie eine seltsame Freundschaft entwickelt – auch wenn sich beide nur zu sehr der Tatsache bewusst waren, dass eigentlich das Einzige, was sie verband, ein inhaftierter Massenmörder war.

Als auch nach einigen Sekunden keine Antwort kam, drückte er zögernd die Klinke herunter und trat dann ein.

Das Bett war verwaist, die offene Schranktür ließ den Blick auf leere Kleiderbügel zu und einige wild umherliegende Pergamentrollen deuteten auf einen ziemlich raschen Aufbruch des Bewohners des Zimmers schließen.

Mit einem wütenden Knallen ließ er die Tür zufallen, drehte sich dann um und rannte fast zu dem Büro seiner besten Freundin.

Schließlich schien es ganz so, als hätte die Braunhaarige es für eine besonders gute Idee gehalten, seinen Exfreund ausgerechnet diesen Mann an die Seite zu stellen. Ein Gedanke, der ihn auf eine Weise störte, die er selbst für völlig unangebracht hielt.

XXX

„Und Sie halten es für klug, dass ausgerechnet Zabini den Spion einweist?" Seine Stimme klang besorgt, wenn nicht sogar beunruhigt, und er wanderte unruhig auf und ab.

„Sein Name", erwiderte er leicht genervt, „ist Draco, und das wissen Sie auch ganz genau, Diggory." Finger trommelten einen steten, langsamen Rhythmus auf den Tisch. „Und im Übrigen hat sich niemand anderes aus dem Orden bereit erklärt, während Mr Zabini sich sogar freiwillig gemeldet hat."

„Natürlich hat er das getan!" brauste der Andere auf, sich nicht durch seine offensichtliche Ungeduld aus dem Tritt bringen lassend, „für ihn ist Malfoy ja auch eine Art Gott!"

Er schnaubte und fuhr sich mit der Hand über seinen Bart. „Wenn Sie damit auf die Gefühle Mr Zabinis anspielen, dann kann ich Ihnen versichern, dass..."

„Sie können _gar nichts_, Dumbledore, und das wissen Sie auch!" fauchte Diggory dazwischen und blieb endlich stehen, den Älteren mit Blicken aufspießend. „Malfoy wird ihn sekundenschnell um seinen Finger gewickelt haben und fliehen, und dann sehen wir uns weitaus größeren Problemen gegenüber gestellt als nur Dem-Dessen-Namen-Nicht-Genannt-Werden-Darf!"

Er seufzte und unterdrückte dem unwiderstehlichen Drang, ihm zuzustimmen. Schließlich bestand diese Gefahr tatsächlich, und er wusste auch genau, worauf sein Gegenüber ihn hinweisen wollte.

„Harry wird sich nicht davon aus der Ruhe bringen lassen", erwiderte er bestimmt und überging wohlweislich das frustrierte und abfällige Augenrollen des Anderen.

XXX

„HERMINE!"

Sie fuhr erschrocken herum und zückte gleichzeitig ihren Zauberstab – etwas, dass sie sich lange hatte antrainieren müssen um gleich kampfbereit zu sein, und doch dieses Mal so überrascht, dass sie dabei so unglücklich an ihren Schreibtisch stieß, dass ihr Tintenfass einen unglücklichen Hopser tat und auf dem Steinboden zerschellte, schwarze Tinte quer durch den Raum schleudernd.

Davon reichlich unbeeindruckt stand in der Tür ein vor Wut schier qualmender Harry Potter, der sie mit vor Empörung brennen scheinenden Augen anstarrte. „ZABINI!"

„Was?!" machte sie leicht konfus und konnte, trotzdem sie genau wusste, dass er ihr nichts tun würde, nichts dagegen tun, dass sie langsam einen Schritt nach hinten machte und im Geiste alle möglichen Abwehrzauber durchging, die ihr einfielen. Das vor ihr war immerhin einer der gefährlichsten Zauberer ihrer Zeit, und jetzt gerade schien sich seine gesamte aufgebrachte Energie auf sie zu richten. „Was ist mit ihm?"

„DU... DU HAST..." Vor Aufregung konnte er kaum Worte finden und grollte nur frustriert vor sich hin. Vom Türrahmen, den er unter seinen Fingern umfasste, begannen kleine Rauchfädchen aufzusteigen.

Sie runzelte leicht die Stirn und begann dann allmählich zu begreifen, was ihn so aus der Ruhe gebracht hatte. Auf eine schwer zu beschreibende Art genoss sie seinen aufgewühlten Gemütszustand sogar, hatte sie doch viel zu lange in seine stoisch-ruhige Miene blicken müssen und sich schon fast damit abgefunden, dass wohl mit dem Tod ihres Mannes auch ein ganzer Teil von Harry mitgestorben war. Dass es allerdings wieder Draco Malfoy sein musste, der ihn aus seiner selbstauferlegten Emotionslosigkeit riss, gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht.

„Es geht um Malfoy", schlussfolgerte sie daher und legte den Kopf schief, ihren Zauberstab noch immer fest in der Hand – sie kannte Harry schließlich, und in diesem Zustand hatte er manchmal seine Magie nicht vollständig unter Kontrolle, „und anscheinend auch um Blaise." Sie blinzelte kurz. „Sind sie ein Paar?"

„Ein Pa--- WAS?!" echote er perplex, griff den Türrahmen noch fester, der daraufhin ein ächzendes Geräusch von sich gab und unter seiner Hand in kleine Splitter zerbarst, „NEIN!"

„Oh", sagte sie nur, lächelte kurz und setzte sich dann langsam wieder hin, mit ganz vorsichtigen Bewegungen, so wie sie sich auch in Gegenwart einer wütenden Klapperschlange verhalten würde, „sondern?"

Er schnaubte entnervt und biss die Zähne aufeinander. „Sie sind weg", erklärte er dann, „und ich dachte, du hättest das angeordnet." Seine Augen flackerten kurz über ihr Gesicht und sie konnte deutlich sehen, wie viel Anstrengung es ihm bereitete, sie nicht weiterhin anzuschreien.

„Habe ich nicht", stellte sie klar und überlegte kurz, wer wohl sonst noch die Macht und Befugnis hatte, Malfoy aus ihrer Obhut zu entfernen, trotzdem über das unerwartete Verschwinden ihres Spions nicht sonderlich beunruhigt. Es gab schließlich nichts, wohin er fliehen konnte. „Das muss Dumbledore entschieden haben."

„Und es stört dich nicht?" bohrte er nach, Fassungslosigkeit auf seinem Gesicht geschrieben, „dass er einfach weg ist, und du nichts davon wusstest?"

Sie sah wieder auf und lächelte erneut, dieses Mal sanfter. „Du hast es vielleicht immer noch nicht begriffen, Harry", meinte sie dann, „aber außerhalb Hogwarts gibt es nichts, dass für ihn von Bedeutung ist. Er wird zurückkommen. Das ist ganz sicher."

Er knurrte nur, auch wenn ein kleiner Hauch von Röte seine Wangen überzog. Eine Regung, die sie für einen kurzen Moment Hoffnung schöpfen ließ, dass er vielleicht doch noch glücklich werden könnte. „Verlass dich nicht darauf", gab er dann dumpf zurück, „da draußen ist er frei. Und es war schon immer die Freiheit, die ihm am Wichtigsten war."

„Außerdem ist ein Mitglied des Ordens bei ihm", sagte sie dann leise, woraufhin seine grünen Augen sie schier aufzuspießen schienen.

„Ja", antwortete er dann, seine Stimme bar jeder Emotion, „ein Ordensmitglied, das seit ewigen Zeiten alles tun würde, um ihm irgendwie zu gefallen."

XXX

Es war seltsam.

Ihn nach all dieser Zeit, all diesen Ereignissen wieder zu sehen und mit beunruhigender Klarheit zu begreifen, dass sich für ihn absolut nichts geändert hatte, wenn auch die Welt des Blonden völlig zerbrochen war.

Draco war für ihn einer der wichtigsten Menschen seines Lebens, und wenn er ehrlich war, dann hatte er ernste Zweifel, dass sich daran jemals etwas ändern würde. Zwar hatte sich die verzweifelte Liebe von früher in eine tiefe Bewunderung umgewandelt, aber das Grundgefühl, dass ihn immer erfüllt hatte, sobald er einen Blick auf den Anderen geworfen hatte, war da geblieben.

Das Kribbeln.

Die Begierde.

Das Verlangen.

Er wollte ihn.

Vermutlich hatte er ihn sogar schon lange gewollt, und jetzt war er nur plötzlich greifbar. Greifbarer als je zuvor, konnte doch wirklich jeder sehen, wie sehr sich Draco nach einer Berührung sehnte, auch wenn er sein Bestes gab, dies hinter seiner kühlen Fassade zu verstecken.

Aber er verbat sich, irgendetwas zu unternehmen. Draco selbst initiierte nicht den kleinsten Kontakt zwischen ihnen – sei es, weil er Blaise nicht wollte, sich nicht traute oder nur nicht mehr an menschliche Nähe gewohnt war, wer wusste es schon – und er würde sich nicht aufdrängen.

Würde Draco nicht so benutzen.

Denn auch, wenn er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte als endlich einmal diese so verlockende Haut zu fühlen, so wusste er doch dass es nur einen fahlen Geschmack hinterlassen würde, wenn er dies im Schatten Harry Potters erlebte.

Dass dieser wie ein unsichtbares Damokles-Schwert über jedem von Dracos Gedanken hing, war mehr als deutlich – und abgesehen davon, dass er den Blonden nicht benutzen wollte, so wollte er sich auch genauso wenig selbst als Ablenkung benutzen lassen.

Wenn er Draco bekam, dann wollte er ihn ganz. Für immer.

Und Potter war verdammt noch mal selbst Schuld, wenn er so dumm war, jemanden wie Draco Malfoy gehen zu lassen.

XXXXXXXXX

... uuuuuuuuuund weiter. Ja, ich weiß, bisher ist nicht viel los mit Harry und Dray... Ändert sich aber noch. Wenn auch wohl erstmal einiges anderes geschehen wird ---- aber ich werd hier jetzt nicht rumspoilern!! xD

Großen DANK an alle mein vielgeschätzten Reviewer – ihr seid super!! Danke, dass ihr mich (auch hier wieder) so unterstützt!!!


	4. Chapter 4

„WO BEI MERLIN UND MORGANA WARST DU?!"

Er drehte sich unbeeindruckt um und schob die triefnasse Kapuze von seinen nicht minder nassen Haaren. Der Kerzenschein verlieh ihm einen leicht goldigen Schimmer, dessen er sich vollauf bewusst war, und er zog etwas langsamer als unbedingt nötig den Umhang aus. Sein weißes Hemd klebte feucht an seinem Oberkörper, und für einen kurzen Moment bedauerte er den Azkaban-Aufenthalt, der ihm etwas von seiner muskulösen Form genommen hatte, doch er wurde sich nur allzu rasch der hungrigen Blicke seines Gegenübers bewusst und hob selbstbewusst den Blick.

„Weg", antwortete er weitschweifig, und die Augen Blaise' verengten sich kurz. Er schalt sich innerlich selbst einen Narren – auch wenn sein ehemaliger bester Freund anscheinend immer noch an ihm interessiert war, so war er doch auch ein Slytherin und noch dazu nicht dumm. Er würde sich wohl kaum so leicht manipulieren lassen, wie es eigentlich für ihn wünschenswert wäre.

„Das ist mir klar, Draco", zischte er ungehalten zurück, „aber du weißt ganz genau, dass das nicht die Frage war."

Er seufzte und strich sich eine Strähne aus der Stirn, die vorwitzig in seine Augen hing. „Nordirland", erwiderte er dann schließlich, „an dem einzigen Ort, von dem ich sicher weiß, dass er weder vom Orden noch von dem Dunklen Lord überwacht wird." Er hob fast trotzig den Blick. „Ich schätze es nämlich nicht sonderlich, 24 Stunden am Tag angestarrt zu werden wie eine Ratte im Käfig."

„Das hat seinen Grund, und das weißt du", antwortete Blaise bissig, seine Augen wütend aufblitzend, „und dadurch, dass du ohne Ankündigung wer-weiß-wohin verschwindest, wird sich das bestimmt nicht so bald ändern!"

„Drohst du mir etwa, Zabini?" fragte der Blonde leise, den Kopf ein Stück schief legend und den Italiener mit einem abwertenden Blick aus unergründlichen Augen messend, „was willst du tun? Mich nach Azkaban schicken?"

Sein ehemaliger bester Freund zuckte nur mit den Schultern, ehe er schwer seufzte und den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich verstehe dich nicht", meinte er dann mit einem schiefen Lächeln, die vorangegangene Wut anscheinend verraucht, „man könnte fast meinen, du willst nach Azkaban zurück."

Nur mit Mühe konnte er es verhindern, schuldbewusst zu gucken, und senkte stattdessen den Blick. Blaise kannte ihn einfach zu gut. „Was ich will, kann ich schon lange nicht mehr kriegen", murmelte er dann, woraufhin der Andere ärgerlich aufknurrte.

„Dann such dir, verdammt noch mal, irgendetwas anderes, was du begehrst", antwortete er hitzig, „niemand zwingt dich schließlich, der Vergangenheit hinterher zu hecheln!"

Jeden Anderen hätte er für diese Worte vermutlich verflucht oder zumindest beleidigt, aber das hier vor ihm war Blaise. Seine vielleicht letzte Möglichkeit auf etwas Echtes.

Also sah er wieder auf, lächelte und ging dann bestimmt auf den Italiener zu.

XXX

Es war alles vorbereitet.

Der Tagesprophet hatte schon vor Wochen davon berichtet, dass Malfoy angeblich die als unbezwingbar geltenden Mauern Azkabans verlassen hatte und sich nun auf der Flucht befand, was das Ministerium tunlichst zu vertuschen versuchte.

Eine glatte Lüge, schließlich hatte sie selbst den entscheidenden Tip gegeben, dass der Blonde entflohen war, aber schließlich konnte nur so gewährleistet werden, dass ihr kleines Verwirrspiel nicht auffiel.

Die Todesser hatten sich seither nicht anders verhalten als sonst, aber es wurde allgemein hin berichtet, dass insgesamt mehr der schwarzberobten Gestalten in Küstennähe aufzufinden waren, anscheinend darauf wartend, dass ihr verlorener Sohn an die Küste gespült wurde.

Außerdem hatte sie Blaise reichlich Instruktionen geschickt, die er an Draco weitergeben sollte - auch wenn sie kaum glaubte, dass der Ex-Häftling sich auch nur im Geringsten dafür interessierte, was sie sich für eine Taktik ausgedacht hatte. Vermutlich trug er schon seit seiner Inhaftierung seinen ganz persönlichen Racheplan mit sich herum -- etwas, von dem sie wusste, das sie aber niemals öffentlich gutheißen konnte. Also hatte sie sich durch Papierhaufen gequält, um wenigstens den Schein zu waren, dass sie einen durchdachten Feldzug vorhatte und ihn nicht einfach blindlings in den Tod schickte.

Dass es insgesamt wohl darauf hinaus laufen würde, dass war ihr ebenso bewusst wie es ihm klar sein musste. Für ihn gab es zuviel Hass auf beiden Seiten und viel zu wenig Freunde. Er konnte nur als Verlierer aus der Sache heraus kommen, und es hatte sie ohnehin gewundert, dass er sich auf dieses Himmelfahrtskommando eingelassen hatte. Sie hätte ihn nie als den hoffnungsvollen Typ eingeschätzt, aber anscheinend hatte die Zeit in Azkaban ihn diesbezüglich verändert und er hatte sich eine Chance auf Vergebung erhofft, zumindest von dem Menschen, der ihm früher so freimütig welche gewährt hatte. Allerdings war das wohl der Grund gewesen, weswegen er die Zelle mit dem grausamen Tod eintauschte, der ihn mit Sicherheit erwartete. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte leise. Es lag nicht in ihrer Macht, etwas daran zu ändern: Sie hatte ihm die Möglichkeit gegeben, seinen Namen zu reinigen und als Held zu gehen - und im tiefsten Inneren bedauerte sie sein baldiges Ableben auch nur äußerst wenig. Er war und blieb nun einmal Draco Malfoy, und auch, wenn er die Morde, für die er verurteilt worden war, nicht begangen hatte, so hatte er doch ihrer Familie mehr angetan als er je würde gut machen können.

Sie griff nach den letzten Instruktionen, die sie für den Blonden hatte, und trat in den Kamin. "Zabini Mansion", rief sie dann und warf eine Handvoll Flohpulver in das Feuer. Die Flammen züngelten grün hoch, und Sekunden später stand sie in Zabinis Wohnzimmer.

Von dem Italiener war nichts zu sehen, woraufhin sie stirnrunzelnd ihren Zauberstab zückte und lautlos aus der Asche trat. Das schlossartige Gemäuer, dass sich Blaise nach dem Tod seiner Mutter von seinem Erbe gekauft hatte, war eigentlich dermaßen gut mit Absicherungen umgeben, dass jeder Eindringling dem Italiener sofort angezeigt werden musste und er daher über ihre Anwesenheit bestens im Bilde sein müsste. Wo war er also? Wieso stand er nicht wie üblich mit einer abwartend hochgezogenen Augenbraue vor ihr und hielt ihr erwartungsvoll seine Hand hin, während Draco irgendwo im Hintergrund in einem Sessel saß und sie mit Gleichgültigkeit strafte?

Ihre Augen verengten sich und sie schlich sich aus dem Raum, angespannt auf etwaige Geräusche lauschend, die etwas über den Verbleib der derzeitigen Bewohner verraten könnten. War ihr Versteck entdeckt worden? War ihr Plan schon Geschichte, obwohl er noch gar nicht angefangen hatte?

Ein leises Seufzen ließ sie zusammenfahren, und sie presste sich enger an die Wand. Das Geräusch war aus dem Zimmer zu ihrer Rechten gekommen - wurden sie dort etwa gefoltert? Sie überlegte kurz, Verstärkung anzufordern, besann sich dann aber eines Besseren. Es würde sich kaum jemand dafür interessieren, was mit Malfoy und Zabini passierte - der Eine war ein verurteilter Todesser und der Andere schon seit Längerem mehr ein Stachel im Fleisch des Ministeriums als eine wirkliche Hilfe. Er tat nur noch, wozu er Lust hatte, und für einen Auroren war das eine verdammt ungünstige Einstellung.

Sie holte tief Luft, ging in Gedanken die der Situation angemessenen Zauber durch und stieß dann die Tür auf, den Zauberstab hoch erhoben.

Der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, war bei weitem nicht das, was sie erwartet hatte, und sie stolperte rücklings wieder gegen die Tür. Ihr Gesicht nahm in Sekundenschnelle eine hochrote Farbe an, und sie jappste unbewusst nach Luft.

"Ich... also, ich...", stotterte sie unartikuliert, und Draco schob sich mit einem derartig dreckigen Lächeln von Blaise herunter, dass ihr unwillkürlich noch etwas wärmer wurde, "ich wusste nicht..."

"Beruhig' dich, Granger", sagte der Blonde trocken und schnappte sich ein Hemd, dass ihm etwas zu groß war und daher anscheinend eher Blaise als ihm gehörte, "bevor dich der Schlag trifft."

Sie schluckte schwer und wandte betreten den Blick ab, während er mit einem frivolen Lächeln seine Knöpfe schloss und Blaise sich etwas im Bett aufsetzte. "Du hast etwas für uns?"

"Ja", erinnerte sie sich an den eigentlichen Grund ihres Besuchs, sah dann auf die Pergamentrollen in ihrer Hand und überlegte kurz, ob sie sie einem der beiden geben sollte, "ich... ich lege sie hierhin." Sie mied die Blicke der beiden Anderen und platzierte die Blätter sorgsam auf einem kleinen Schrank neben der Tür. "Viel Glück, Malfoy."

Sie warf ihm ein kurzes, echtes Lächeln zu, dass er mit Verwunderung im Blick erwiderte, und apparierte sich weg.

XXX

Zabini und Malfoy…. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Nicht, dass es unerwartet wäre. Der Italiener hatte Draco schon zu früheren Zeiten viel mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, als es Harry recht gewesen war, und daran hatte anscheinend auch Dracos Verhaftung nichts geändert. Ob Draco schuldig oder unschuldig war, spielte in diesem Zusammenhang weniger eine Rolle - selbst, wenn der Blonde die ihm angelasteten Verbrechen wirklich begangen hätte, hätte es wohl nichts an der Anziehung geändert, die er auf Zabini ausübte. Seine Gefühle unterschieden sich da grundsätzlich von denen Harrys und waren auf ihre eigene Weise wohl um einiges bedingungsloser und vielleicht sogar tiefer, wenn auch wohl angestachelt dadurch, dass Malfoy für eine sehr lange Zeit wie eine verlockende Frucht in Nachbars Garten gehangen hatte und völlig außerhalb seiner Reichweite gelegen hatte. Vielleicht bestand vor allem darin der Reiz und die gesamte Affäre würde sich bald in Wohlgefallen auflösen, was ihr irgendwie weitaus besser gefallen würde.

Sie wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was Harry wohl zu diesen neuen Entwicklungen sagen würde.

Ein leises Seufzen entfuhr ihr und sie schenkte sich resignierend ein GlasRotwein ein. Seit dem Tod ihres Mannes trank sie mehr, als es eigentlich gut für sie war, und sie wusste es. Noch hatte sie sich aber unter Kontrolle und konnte zumindest tagsüber ohne den obligatorischen Schluck auskommen, auch wenn das nur ein geringer Trost war. Ihr ging es schlecht, was aber niemandem auffiel. Einerseits, weil sie es so gut versteckte, wie es irgend möglich war -- andererseits, weil sich niemand mehr dafür zu interessieren schien. Die Sorgen ihrer Freunde waren diesen schon genug, und jeder mit sich selbst so beschäftigt, dass man sich kaum um die Probleme anderer kümmern konnte.

Sie nahm einen Schluck und sah dann betrübt in ihr Glas. Der Krieg hatte sie alle verändert, und bei keinem Einzigen, den sie kannte, war es eine positive Veränderung.

Ein Räuspern hinter ihr ließ sie zusammenfahren, das Glas entglitt ihren Fingern und zerbarst recht spektakulär auf der Anrichte, effektiv das kleine weiße Deckchen ebenso wie ihre weiße Bluse ruinierend. Sie drehte sich mit einem tadelnden Blick um und seufzte. "Hör auf, dich derart anzuschleichen, Harry."

Der Angesprochene zuckte bloß mit den Schultern und wedelte gedankenverloren mit seinem Zauberstab, woraufhin sich das Glas wieder zusammensetzte. Die Flecken allerdings ließ er, wo sie waren, und richtete einen entnervend wissenden Blick auf die halbleere Weinflasche. "Du trinkst zuviel", stellte er knapp fest, und sie presste ihre Lippen zusammen und sah zur Seite. Also war es doch jemandem aufgefallen. Darauf hätte sie auch gut und gerne verzichten können.

"Das ist nicht dein Problem", erwiderte sie kühl, woraufhin er ironisch seine Augenbraue hochzog.

"Es betrifft dich, also ist es mein Problem", sagte er ruhig, und ein unerwartet warmer Schauer durchlief sie. Sie hatte fast vergessen, wie schön es war, wenn jemand sich um einen kümmerte.

"Malfoys Mission beginnt morgen", wechselte sie dann das Thema, "ich habe ihm gerade seine letzten Instruktionen gegeben." In Erinnerung daran, wie genau diese jüngst stattgefundene Begegnung abgelaufen war, überzog sie ein feiner Hauch von Röte.

Er tat ihr den Gefallen und schluckte den Köder - wie immer, wenn es um Malfoy ging - und verengte leicht die Augen. "Gut. Ich hoffe, er hält sich nicht daran, damit ich ihn umbringen kann."

Sie sah ihn lange an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Du liebst ihn viel zu sehr", analysierte sie in ähnlich neutralem Ton wie er ihr Trinkproblem erkannt hatte.

XXX

Darauf hatte er ewig gewartet.

Nicht nur, dass er endlich Draco gehabt hatte.

Er konnte nun auch endlich verstehen, wieso sich Harry Potter immer so dämlich benommen hatte, mit diesem leicht überlegenen Lächeln und dem Stolz in den Augen, sobald man den Blonden sah. Das ist meiner, so hatte er damals bestimmt gedacht, und inzwischen war er Blaise'. Dieser unvergleichliche Mann lag in seinem Bett, und wenn es nach ihm ginge, dann würde das auch noch ein Weilchen so bleiben.

Außerdem konnte er es sich nun erlauben, dieses ganz spezielle Funkeln in den Augen zu haben und auf diese besondere Weise zu lächeln, die ganz genau sagte, dass man mit seinem Leben derzeit verdammt zufrieden war. Der Ausdruck, um den er Potter eine ganze Weile so inbrünstig beneidet hatte, war nun wie auf sein Gesicht tättowiert, und er war sich dessen auch völlig bewusst.

Während Draco also noch im Bett lag und Schlaf aufholte, den er die letzten Nächte über eingebüßt hatte, stand er vorm Spiegel und stellte sich das Entsetzen in Harry Potters grünen Augen vor, wenn sie sich das nächste Mal begegnen würden.

XXX

Es ging also los.

Er hatte es natürlich erwartet - hatte sogar schon innerlich die Zeit herbei gesehnt, in der er endlich wieder etwas tun konnte - aber jetzt, wo er gerade angefangen hatte, einen Zeitvertreib zu finden, hätte er gut und gern noch ein paar Tage darauf verzichten können, in einem winzigen Boot auf dem Meer ausgesetzt zu werden, ohne Zauberstab oder wenigstens einen verfluchten Muggle-Rettungsring, während die Wellen kalt über ihm zusammenschlugen und ihn so effektiv bis auf die Knochen durchnässten. Er zitterte vor Kälte und fluchte leise vor sich hin, während er sein Bestes gab, in der wackligen Nussschale das Gleichgewicht zu behalten und nicht seine überzuquellen drohende Magie zu nutzen, die ihn - hätte er ihr freien Lauf gelassen - schon längst ans Ufer gespült hätte.

Das allerdings durfte er auf keinen Fall zulassen, schließlich war sein einziger Trumpf in der ganzen Misere, in die er sich - auch noch freiwillig, wie sein slytherin-geprägtes Hirn immer wieder meckernd bemerkte - da hineinbegeben hatte, dass kaum jemand von der zauberstablosen Magie wusste, die er inzwischen beherrschte. Und irgendwann zwischen der Befreiung durch Granger aus der Haft und den letzten Tagen mit Blaise hatte sich seine leise Todessehnsucht auch verabschiedet und der altbekannte Trotz wieder gemeldet, den er schon als gänzlich durch Azkaban zerstört angesehen hatte. Er würde dies alles überleben, er würde seine Unschuld beweisen und er würde alles vergessen, was jemals geschehen war. Blaise war seine Zukunft.

Als hätte ein allwissendes Wesen diesen Gedanken gehört und innerlich laut aufgelacht, traf plötzlich eine heftige Welle die rechte Seite seines Schiffchens, und ehe er sein Gleichgewicht wieder finden konnte, kenterte er auch schon und stellte reichlich unbegeistert fest, dass das Meer in seiner Gesamtheit tatsächlich noch kälter war als die einzelnen Wellen, die ihn immer wieder getroffen hatten. Er klammerte sich recht hilflos an die glatte Unterseite seines Boots und schloss ergeben die Augen.

XXX

Das Feuer leuchtete grün auf, und Sekunden später stand Harry Potter vor ihm. Er konnte ein überlegenes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken und sah befriedigt, wie der Gryffindor leicht zusammenzuckte.

"Malfoy... i-ist...", begann der Auror stockend, und Blaise legte den Kopf schief. Er stotterte. Wie nett.

"Ich habe Draco gestern wie verabredet ausgesetzt", sagte er ruhig und funkelte vergnügt mit den Augen, als der Andere bei der Nennung Dracos Vornamen unangenehm berührt zur Seite sah.

"Und...?"

"Bisher hat er sich noch nicht gemeldet", erzählte er weiter und unterdrückte den Anflug von Panik, der ihn bei diesen Worten überkam, "aber das wird er noch."

Die Kiefermuskeln Harrys arbeiteten und er sah angestrengt zur Seite. "Und das weißt du woher?"

Ein gelassenes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Züge, von dem er wirklich hoffte, dass es eines Tages echt sein könnte. "Weil er hier alles hat und dort nichts."

Er konnte kaum so schnell gucken, wie Potter wieder aus seinem Haus verschwunden war.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Freut euch nicht zu früh, mein PC ist immernoch Matsch. Noch dazu hat sich mein Internet verabschiedet... Alles sehr dämlich, ich hab dieses Kapitel in der Bib geschrieben. Wenn es also etwas unstrukturiert und komisch wirkt, wisst ihr ja, warum!!

Danke, dass ihr mir weiter die Treue haltet und die Warterei mit mir aushaltet!!


End file.
